Howl's Diary
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: Howl keeps a diary... who knew! And just in time for a little oddness from the realm of his moving castle.
1. Chapter 1

17 June, 1873

To my reader, this journal;

Greetings again! It's been a while let's see…oh wow three years since my last entry. So much has happened during that time. I am free from Madame Sullivan, she was a good teacher but I am no longer living in fear of her. The Witch of the Waste is nothing more than an old woman now, a very odd woman to say the least. She likes looking at Calcifer and saying 'Oh! What a pretty fire.' I'm glad I didn't peruse her any more than I did! And speaking of him, he may have also been set free but he still likes staying with our dysfunctional family, I told him he's going to have to move the castle if he is planning to stay.

I am now happily married, more than happily married, to my beautiful and loving wife Sophie. I love her dearly, she's just amazing! I'm glad I found her and that she's not…irritating. Oh, by the way, if you ever see quotations yelling about getting down stairs or something, that's probably Sophie. I put a spell on a pen I found so I don't have to do any writing, I only have to talk. Anything that is said near it will be recorded…and my dear Sophie can yell pretty loudly.

"Howl! Have you finished cleaning upstairs yet?"

No I haven't Hunny! I'm just…

"I don't care what you're doing finish quickly and come down for lunch! It's getting cold!"

Ah, that's my dear wife. I better continue cleaning or she will go cleaning witch on me and will throw all of my things out. I'll write later if I can.

Back from a long break,

Howl Jenkins

30 June, 1873

To my reader, this journal;

I think a quick explanation is needed for the finding of you. Yesterday the cleaning witch came out of Sophie showed it's nasty side if I didn't clean my old bedroom which will now be the guest room (aka my escape room), she'd just throw everything out. I'm glad she didn't on her first rampage where she was just my cleaning lady. She ruined my hair potions in the bathroom and it turned by hair from its beautiful blond color to the black that I have now and had when I was younger (I still say she sabotaged me). Unfortunately as a wizard I find everything important to me so I didn't want anything thrown out. I told her I would sort it out as best as I could then headed up here. Every time I open the door memories come flooding back so instead of cleaning I just looked through my old toys and such…this later wouldn't satisfy Sophie but I didn't really think that at the beginning…I was digging under my bed and then I found you covered with dust and almost moldy. I cleaned you off and flipped through your pages and I saw a lot of blank space. I think I'm going to start writing a book called 'My Everyday with Sophie' and it will be my diary entries about my wonderful wife. I think it'll sell very well.

"Master Howl!"

Yes Markl?

"You better hurry up and clean! Sophie's coming up to see that you have!"

What? Aw! She's coming up the stairs as the cleaning witch!

"Howl! Are you done?"

"Argh! My room's not ready yet!"

Wait Markl! I haven't cleaned anything…Sophie, Darling…

"Don't you 'Sophie darling' me, this room's a mess still!"

I can clean it in a matter of minutes…

"Can you now? What's that? A diary? Maybe it has reasons behind why you never cleaned your castle…"

I was just finishing writing in it dearest. Actually why don't you write some in it?

"Don't you try to charm me Howl, I know your tricks. I want this room clean before dinner. That's a half an hour."

Yes dear. Whew. I better go before she turns me into a broom.

Hastily yours,

Howl Jenkins

1 July, 1873

Huh? What's this?

Howl's so lazy that he actually put a spell on a pen to write for him? Wow, it works well too…it writes everything I dictate…haha, Howl you wizard. Well I guess since I'm here I should write an entry.

I finally got my favorite wizard to finish cleaning up this room. I'm sure he just took the easy way out though. Look at that, he even dusted! The little stinker…I guess everyone did their part of cleaning except the Witch of the Waste. She can't even feed herself anymore…at least it seems that way. She has very few clear days the past two weren't either of them. Even Calcifer moved the house next to the river so Markl and I could do the wash. Which reminds me…I haven't gotten to that boy's room for two weeks. I'll write that down for later.

I hope to have the house cleaned by lunch because my sister Lettie is coming over for the first time to meet my husband. She's been very busy with her store. I really think…

"Sophie?"

Howl?

"What're you doing up here? Is that…?"

Oh! Hehe, Howl I didn't…

"No, no! just keep doing what you're doing I'll just go back and…"

Here. This is yours. Write in your diary. No Howl, get back here!

"Sophie?…well okay then. This is Howl signing for Sophie…"

I'll be back later,

Sophie and Howl Jenkins


	2. Chapter 2

**As Howl said last chapter, I think this needs a little explanation after just slapping it up here… here goes…for my creative writing class I had to write a diary entry for someone (or thing) totally opposite to myself so Howl (being totally opposite to me) is who I picked. I figured "What the hay, I'll kill two birds with one stone and write a fan fiction for my favorite movie." thanks for reading…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

~22 July, 1873~

To my reader, this journal;

I finally got Sophie to come and write an entry with me! Yes, I have literally been asking her to write another entry for almost a month.

"And it got very irritating. You don't drop things very easily."

Sophie, don't you have other things you want to write other then how wonderful I am?…what's with that look?

"Hum, well looking back on past entries, the time with Lettie went very well if I remember. Calcifer really scared her when he started talking. It nearly terrified her out of her mind!"

You weren't scared of him when he talked to you. You even forced him to cook for you.

"I was an old woman back then! Nothing scares old people. I can really understand why Lettie was bothered. A talking fire would bother me too if I didn't know him."

Well beyond that, my dear, she commented that my hair would look nicer if it was blond…do you think…?

"You can dye it back? Howl, it looks beautiful the way it is. Really it does. It's my hair more than anything that needs fixing…"

Oh, Sophie you know you're beautiful! …You know what's interesting about my dear wife?

"What?"

It's that she can make any man cry or at least pity himself with a word, yet if they pity themselves she yells at them and makes them pity her instead.

"Howl!"

"Master Howl you're gonna make Sophie angry."

Markl, thanks for the advice. What are you doing here anyway?

"Oh, the Witch of the Waste went on a walk then got lost. I don't have any idea where she went."

"Never mind her. Heen can find her. That dog may be old but he still has a nose. Take him on a walk and he'll find her."

"Are you sure? She wandered into the wastes…"

"Howl…"

Let's go. She can't have wandered that far.

Until later,

Sophie and Howl Jenkins

~10 August, 1873~

To my reader, this journal;

I'm back, however my dear wife is napping so I'll be the only one writing in here today. For the next week, our odd family is going to the beach. Even Prince Justin decided to come with us! We are having a wonderful time. I turned the inside of the house into a very nice sea-side home. I also made Sophie a cute bathing dress. I think it's one of my best works yet! I'm surprised she didn't have one before we got married. She looks so cute in them!

The dress I whipped up was a long sleeved yellow and pink one with strips of crème cloth. The pantaloons were crème too. It looked wonderful with Sophie's beautiful starlight hair.

Calcifer wasn't very happy though. He could have come out with us. But he decided to sit in the house and grumble. Markl ran in the sand and got himself a sand rash and Prince Justin just laughed at him and called him "Lord Sandy Pants." Markl didn't find this very funny and couldn't think of a good come back. He can't call him Turnip Head anymore because his head isn't a turnip (that and the prince can have him banished…)

Sophie is up and is calling us to lunch once again. I must go.

Until next time,

Howl Jenkins

~12 August 1873~

To my reader; this journal;

Sophie is here with me on the beach to contribute to this journal entry! Say hello Sophie!

"Howl, you brought you diary to the beach?"

Isn't my wife just wonderful?

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Why don't you write down what we're doing on the beach? Everyone's having so much fun! Aren't you?

"Oh yes, I'm having lots of fun cleaning the sand out of everyone's clothes and telling them how to get rid of sand rashes. Even you Howl! Randomly rolling around on the sand like a dog? What's the matter with you?"

I did it to show my love for the beach, and how grateful I am that you let us come!

"Right and that shows gratitude how?…oh, wow those are some dark rain clouds and they're moving pretty quickly."

Don't worry about them darling, I can move them when they come.

"Are you sure? I'm feeling a few drops of rain…let's go inside."

No. I'll just move them. Get out of here you rain clouds, you're ruining our day on the beach…GARGH!

"Howl!"

Hehe, I'm okay. Just a little static from the storm.

"Howl you just got struck by lighting! How is that okay?"

"Master Howl?"

"Wizard Howl?"

I tell you I'm fine! The storm's just being a little stubborn!…GO AWAY! ARGH!

"Howl knock it off! You'll get your self killed!"

"Yeah, quit messing with nature, Master Howl!"

No! it's going to ruin our day if I don't make it go away!

"Howl Jenkins…!"

"Oooh! Sophie strikes again!"

"She's got the wizard by the ear and is dragging him inside! That's gotta hurt!"

"Apparently she's not afraid of his green goo anymore…"

"Green goo?"

"Oh, you don't know that story do you, Prince Justin?"

"And I really don't want to…let's get this stuff inside…"

~13 August 1873~

To my reader; this journal

Sophie is insisting that I stay in bed after getting struck by lighting…I feel perfectly fine except for the occasional numbness in the tips of my fingers…at least I don't have a lighting shaped mark on my head…

There's nothing much to write about now that I'm stuck inside, and I am so bored! My lovely wife _locked _me in my room. So I can't even talk to Calcifer…for the past hour I've been trying to get someone to come up here by moaning and complaining for the past hour or so. I've given up on that. So I've resorted to writing in you and playing with some of the things in my room.

I've gone from finding all of the pointy objects I can and throwing them at my contract (which I moved in here for who knows why) to playing with some of the toys I stored in here (Sophie would only allow me to keep five in here, but I've hidden more that she won't find…yet).

I know what you're thinking 'You're a wizard! Why not just transport out of your room?' well it's not so easy when you have Sophie who will shoo you back up with her broom.

Let's go see what they're doing outside…running around on the beach…even my apprentice!…Mocking me! Why doesn't he go into the ocean? Why don't any of them get in the water? Let's help with that…no, that wave is too small…a little bigger…bigger….

"Howl!"

Yep. That's big enough. Here she comes up the steps…

"Howl! What is the matter with you?…you know, why do I even ask? You're doing laundry for everyone today and putting lotion on everyone's rashes!"

Aw, Sophie, it was all in good fun! I wanted to cool you guys down. See? Markl and Justin are laughing about it. Look!

"Howl…Howl! Let go of me!…okay fine. You slither-outer. Get ready for dinner."

Haha. I never loose my charm.

Until later,

Howl Jenkins

To my dear reader, this journal,

I am very excited! We finally got Sophie out to go shopping! Markl in keeping her occupied while Justin and I fix up a nice evening for Sophie and myself. I've gotten her a new dress and jewelry now Justin and I are setting up a romantic scene on the beach.

I'm working on dinner while I'm writing this…

"Howl do you really need to do this NOW?"

Hush Calcifer. Anyway, I chose some beautiful flowers and such…

"You know, Sophie knew you were going to plan this."

What?

"She knew you would pull something eventually that was going to go horribly wrong and then she would have to clean up after you…she's also worried that you'll overwork yourself after getting struck by lighting. She'll be really angry if you do that."

And suddenly the fire becomes the expert on my wife.

"Hey, she is the only one that pays any attention to me anymore. Honestly I don't know why I stay around. By the way, your fish is burning."

No! aw! Calcifer! You could have told me sooner, cool down a bit will you?

"Yeah, tell the fire to cool down! Soon you'll be telling me to spit out ice!"

Hey I don't…

"Howl! Sophie is on her way back Markl is distracting her as long as he can but the table isn't even set up yet!"

Argh! Justin watch the fish and make sure Calcifer doesn't burn it!

"Right!"

"I am not cooking for you."

"I could say the same for you. You scare me."

"Good."

Okay, everything is set up! Wish me luck!

Signing,

Howl Jenkins, Prince Justin and Calcifer

To my reader; this journal,

Sophie! Tell me how dinner was! I really want to know but I made you save your answer until today…

"It was good. The fish was burnt and the wine was a little too bitter for my taste. But the sides were good and the beach setting was very relaxing. However I did get that old woman half back and I just wanted to sit and stare at the ocean…"

That is okay. We are on vacation so it's good to relax!

"What else did you need me for?"

I need you to write an entry with me.

"That's it?"

That's it. Come on! What did you get yesterday?

"You got me a new dress."

Did it fit?

"No."

What? I made sure it was your size…

"It was too big."

You can grow into it you're still young.

"Young?"

Like a Spring Chicken!

"Okay so first I'm supposed to get 'bigger' and now you compare me to a chicken?"

I think you're taking things too literally.

"Ah…"

My dearest, sweetest, my lovely and beautiful Sophie…you are gorgeous and there is nothing to change about you! Ignore my words because I got them from…Prince Justin! He uses such wired terms. Keep in mind dearest he's not the one married to a beautiful woman by the name of Sophie!

"I think you better stop talking.

Goodbye, diary,

Sophie and Howl Jenkins"

**Just like a school week - it's a 5-day vacation. :3 I hope you enjoyed this long postponed chapter! R&R!**


End file.
